Dear, Dear Diary
by LiL' sliXx
Summary: In Ginny's first year when she was taken into the Chamber, Tom Riddle became part of her. But what happens when the present Lord Voldemort is no longer among the living? Will Ginny ever be able to be a complete person again, and what part of her is missin
1. Every Yin has a Yang

****

…**:**:**:*****D**e**a**r**, **D**e**a**r **D**i**a**r**y*****:**:**:**…**

Hey PpLs,

I've suddenly just gotten this inspiration. It's telling me that Ginny's got a messed up life and our favorite Slytherin is going to come to the rescue. Ok, ok, I know I write a lot of fics and I never finish them, but one day I will have all (I'm not sure if it'd 9 or 10) fics finished. Oh and the whole 'Hey! She copied off of FootyTang' thing is over. FootyTang and I worked out our differences and now we're friends. So let's get on with the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Harry Potter. If I did Draco and Ginny would have actually been together by the third book. Same with Ron and Hermione. And Harry, well he would totally be crushing on Ginny. Nope it doesn't belong to me; it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

…:::*Dear, Dear Diary*:::…

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny Fiction

Time Started Writing: 4:23 p.m.

By: Ashley Nicole

"…" = Speech

__

Italics = Thoughts

#…# = POV Change

*~*~* = Scene Change

= Time Elapsed 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

"Dear, dear diary

I wanna tell my secrets

Cause you're the only one

That I know who'll keep them

Dear, dear diary

I wanna tell my secrets

I know you'll keep them

So this is what I've done…"

- Dear Diary by Pink

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

#Normal POV#

Things had changed drastically the last two years at Hogwarts. Some for the better some for the worst. One of the better things were that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally gone. That was by far the greatest of things that happened. 

But like some people say 'Every Yin has a Yang'. Or plainly, with every good thing comes something bad. Well with this good thing came something quite bad, at least for some people.

Mainly the Weasley's, and besides them Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Other then those few no one noticed, or worse, no one cared. To some it was as if nothing even happened, but something did happen. Something changed for the worst. 

Virginia Weasley.

Once a top student in her year, now practically failing everything except, surprisingly, potions. She changed so much those two years and it didn't hurt anyone more then it hurt the people who thought they were close to her. 

She used to have a thirst for life and loved living it. Now she was always getting into trouble with professors, caused Gryffindor to lose the house cup, and she didn't even flinch when she found out about all the punishment she would receive. She didn't have a care in the world. According to Ron she didn't care about her health either.

Just two weeks ago he caught her smoking in the common room when she should have been in transfiguration. He of course began yelling at her, but it didn't even leave a dent. Ginny just walked off and took her broomstick with her. And she didn't return until the next day, and that just resulted in more yelling from Ron, but this time Hermione joined as well as Harry. 

Some times Ginny yelled back. Not every time but she did sometimes. Most of the time when she did yell back she would say things like 'Shove off you assholes!' or 'Harry should have just let me die in that damned Chamber!' but either way it hurt them all. 

But no one knew what the cause of Ginny's change was. Some thought it was because Harry never felt the way she did. Some say that she went crazy. Some even said that she just wanted to be free. But the real reason was because of Tom Riddle. That's right. The one that stole her whole first year of Hogwarts away. The one that revealed all of her secrets to Harry and the one that used her. But in the process he became part of her. 

That's right, Riddle stayed with Ginny all her years of Hogwarts. He was just about her other half, the evil half that wanted to be freed. But with the real Lord Voldemort gone, a part of Ginny was gone too. So how were they supposed to get her back without the other half? Would it be possible for Ginny to just be able to find another half? Or did it have to be a specific person to give her, her other half? Or will this Virginia Weasley remain forever?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**A/N: **I know this chapter was very short. But I promise the others will be longer. Except for chapter two; it's going to be like this one only about Draco. I just need feedback people. And this might not seem like a D/G fic at first (Like in chapters 2-4 or 2-3) but it is very much a D/G fic. I just don't want Draco to be so OOC. If it was the fluffy way (Which I've taking a liking to) then it wouldn't fit the plot. Oh and please review and try NOT TO FLAME! I get really P.O'ed when someone flames me and I flame them right back. I don't want to flame anyone so please don't flame me. I would like some criticism, but no flaming or yelling please. 

Time Stopped Writing: 5:06 p.m. 


	2. One Man's Loss is Another Man's Gain

…**:**:**:*****D**e**a**r**, **D**e**a**r **D**i**a**r**y*****:**:**:**…**

Hey PpLs,

            I don't really have anything to say, except here is chapter two. Oh and just to let you know: I, Ashley Sheridan, am not going to post anymore of my stories back up until this one is finished. So far this is the most serious fic I've ever attempted to work on. I just hope that it's successful. Well I'm probably boring you to death, so let's get on with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here, with the exception of the plot. That's completely mine. Unless someone else had it and I don't know it, but that doesn't count… Anyhow, everything except the plot is owned by J.K. Rowling.

…:::*Dear, Dear Diary*:::…

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny Fiction

Time Started Writing: 4:43 p.m.

By: Ashley Nicole

"…" = Speech

_Italics _= Thoughts

#…# = POV Change

*~*~* = Scene Change

= Time Elapsed 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"How do you do it?   
In your mind I'm just blind   
You're right all of the time   
If I think for myself, I guess I'm way out of line   
I'm not who you are   
I'm so sorry"

-Anything Right by POD

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Along with all the good and bad things that happened for the Weasley's and co., some good and bad things happened to others too. The Malfoy's were another family (If you could call them that at all) that experienced problems and solutions.

            Along with the fall of the Dark Lord, so went his followers. Most were sentenced to life in Azkaban, and others were given the Dementor's Kiss. Lucius Malfoy was one of the men who were given the Dementor's Kiss. It may have been a sad thing to some, but the rest of the Malfoy's (Which now only consisted of two) rejoiced, in a relieved sort of way. 

            Narcissa Malfoy was for once in her life relaxing and living the way she wanted to, without her husband or her son. Soon after her husband's death, Narcissa moved out of Malfoy Manor and wasn't seen since the first time she departed. She would send an owl every once in a while, but her letters never ended with 'I love You's or 'I Hope to see you soon's. In fact she didn't even write good-bye. She would just sign her name.

            Then there was the last Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Once a snotty, arrogant, git. He pranced around anywhere he could saying how he was a pureblood magician, and how he was perfect. But Draco was quite the opposite of any of the things he ever said. He was still very rude, yes. He was of course pureblooded, but he wasn't perfect. He was very, very, far from perfect indeed. 

            This big turn in his life first happened when he started to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. His first year was okay besides his meeting with Harry Potter. He had managed well in everything except 'That Potter and his Dream Team'. No matter how hard Draco tired he could never amount to the great Harry Potter, or the Know-It-All Hermione Granger. He couldn't even amount to a poor as dirt Ron Weasley. 

            He did always do well in classes and in anything else for a matter-o-fact, but he knew it wasn't good enough, and so did his father. At the end of his first year at Hogwarts he received his first beating. The whole time his father was yelling and saying that if he couldn't do better than a mudblood then he was never going to amount to anything. Then after Lucius finally stopped beating Draco, he said these exact words.

            "You bad better shape up boy. If you don't do better then it'll be worse next time."

            He had then just turned away leaving his eleven-year-old son in pain, and not speaking another word to him for weeks.

            After Draco's first beating, there were many. Every time he lost a Quidditch game, every time Granger had beaten him by 1% on a test. Anything he did wrong he paid for. It was even worse when Voldemort had to go back in hiding more then once because of the Boy-Who-Lived. His father would then tell him that it was his fault Voldemort failed, and that he should have amounted to something. 

            Then the day came when Draco was supposed to become like his father; a Deatheater. It was just last year on his 15th birthday that it happened. He was to receive the Dark Mark, the mark that symbolized evil, and the mark that showed that you were under control of Voldemort. 

            Draco had tried to refuse the Mark many times, which was why he was going to receive it so late. He was originally supposed to have it by the time he was twelve, but he somehow managed to stall the ceremony. 

            Again, Draco tried to tell his father he didn't want the mark, but it didn't stop him. He had knocked him unconscious and apparently took him to wherever his ceremony was being held. 

            When Draco had woken up there were many hooded figured standing around a fire. He knew right away they were other deatheaters, but didn't care very much. He noticed that he had been tied to something and couldn't move very well. He tried to get away while the ceremony was going on but failed. 

            Then he saw a lanky hooded figure come towards him. When it was about three-four feet away from him he could hear a certain hissing noise and knew; He was Lord Voldemort. 

            Then just as Voldemort was about to burn the Mark into his skin, at the tope of his left arm, nothing came. No pain no chanting from other deatheaters. What was going on? Draco looked up and there stood Albus Dumbledore with a pack of other wizards right by him. 

            And that was what happened and that was why he was all by himself in the huge Malfoy Manor. He would sit around all day and do nothing more then play chess with the house elves. He occasionally studied, but he wasn't going back to school for another two weeks so that didn't really interest him. 

            But no matter how many times Draco told himself that everything would be okay, he knew it wouldn't be. He had thought for a while after his father's death that it would be _normal. _But something inside him was saying that there was one thing missing. 

            At night Draco would ponder about the missing _thing _and try to decide what it was. But every time he thought about it, he felt a certain pain in his chest. He didn't understand why that happened or what it was. All he knew was that there was a missing piece to his puzzle and he needed to find it. 

            But where was he to find it, and who would have the answers to his questions? Was he even supposed to find the missing piece of his life, or was he meant to be alone?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N: Well I sure hope someone reviews soon. I think this story is going to actually be my favorite out of all the one's I've written. I just wish other people thought the same. But it is pretty early to be able to tell how the story's going to turn out. I'm gonna give you a couple hints. It doesn't end dark. Draco is 17 and Ginny is going to turn 16 in one of the chapters. Oh and they haven't been to school yet. So there now you might want to review. I hope you do. Well words is low ~n~ I gots to go. (Oh Ashley Jamie Kyree, holla to the glow in the dark star stickers ^-^)


	3. The Past Should Stay Behind You

…**:**:**:*****D**e**a**r**, D**e**a**r** D**i**a**r**y*****:**:**:**…****

Hey PpLs,

I'm getting the impression that no one likes this fic (Except for the only two that reviewed so far). I guess I'm just going to have to continue with it for my sake and for **starheart's** and **Amanda J.'s**. This will be my first time at attempting to finish an actually good fic (At least in my opinion). Well I'm not going to drone one so let's keep moving. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here except for Draco, my sexy lil' Slytherin. Okay, okay, okay, so I lied. It's not fair I should at least be able to put a claim on him (And so should every other girl that wants him ^-^) But I don't own anything but the plot.

…:::*Dear, Dear Diary*:::…

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny Fiction

Time Started Writing: 5:39 p.m.

By: Ashley Nicole

"…" = Speech

_Italics _= Thoughts

@…@ = POV With Ginny

^…^ = POV With Draco

#…# = Normal POV for all

*~*~* = Scene Change

= Time Elapsed

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_"From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care"_

-Forgotten by Linkin Park

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

@Normal POV@

      For the remainder of _freedom_, as she called it, Ginny spent time buying clothes that would make the teachers choke on the air they breathed. She never wore anything repulsive or something that would make her look like a slut. It was just her style that was so different and unique. It was like she was some kind of artist out of her own painting. 

      The only bad thing about her was the mask. It showed no emotions and when it did they weren't very pleasant. She would cover thing up and show no one any feeling; she'd keep it to herself and never tell. But she was screaming inside, and it hurt so badly to watch people live their happy lives day by day. She would not let herself flip though, she just couldn't. No one understood what she went through and if they did they would never really care.

      On the **only **bright side she had fun. She was no longer quiet, shy, little Ginny. She had fun every time she got in trouble and it made her feel free. It was the only time she ever showed emotion, and that was only amusement. 

      But she knew nothing could help her, unless she found the other part of her that left her all alone…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

At Platform 9 and ¾ 

      All of the Weasley's including Harry and Hermione were just getting to platform 9 and ¾. They were all saying there good-bye's and their I'll miss you's, except for Ginny. She just stood there while her parents both hugged her and didn't hug back at all.

      "Ron, please keep an eye on your sister this year. I don't want her in anymore trouble you hear." Mrs. Weasley whispered fiercely to Ron. But Ron frowned. There was no way anyone could keep a leash on Ginny.

"Mum, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep _that one _out of trouble?" he asked pointing at Ginny's turned back. Mrs. Weasley sighed, "But Ron she can't be doing these horrible things every year. Just last year she mooned-" Just then Ron cut his mother off. "Please" he hissed, "I do _not _want to re-live that." 

After a few more good-bye's and a few more hugs Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione loaded their things onto the train and started looking for a compartment. They eventually found an empty one and started to move into it, but Ginny walked right past it acting as if she didn't even notice them. 

"Gin, aren't you coming?" Harry asked in a hesitant voice. He didn't get a reply though, just a glare and a snort, and with that Ginny turned her back towards them and started off again. 

Hermione sighed, "You'd better figure out some way to help her this year Ron. If you don't we'll lose the house cup for sure, and not to mention Ginny'll lose herself." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Before Everyone was on the Train 

^Normal POV^

            Draco had arrived just in time to see all of his ol' Slytherin buddies about to get onto the platform. He smirked and decided to go and see how things were going. As he neared then he felt something weird. It was like they were tensioned up all of a sudden, but it wasn't from fear.

"Hey…" Draco started but stopped when he noticed the scowls on their faces. He looked bewildered but then stopped. They were tweaked because he got Voldemort and the other death eaters caught. They weren't deatheaters themselves, but they were spies for Voldemort when he needed eyes the most. 

"Why don't you just go start hanging around Potter, Malfoy?" Pansy asked bitterly the scowl still on her face, making it look even more pug-like. But Draco wouldn't let them intimidate him, he was still a Malfoy.

"I'll have you know _Pansy, _that that little incident wasn't _my _fault. And another thing, I'm still me. I'm still a Malfoy." With that said Draco turned on his heel and got ready to get onto the train.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Present Time 

#Normal POV#

Draco had been sitting in his compartment alone, for about 15 minute and he was already bored. He usually didn't like having his _friends _in the same compartment as his, but he was actually missing all of the noise they made. 

He then looked out the window to see only lush shades of green and an occasional brown flash by. He stared intently at the scenery for a while longer, and his head didn't move when he heard the compartment door open. 

He noticed that whoever it was wasn't happy to see him because he heard a slight groan. He smirked but still didn't look up to see who it was. Although just out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw an auburn red color. 

His eye slightly sparkled and his smirked widened. Yes, his bad day was getting just a little better. Any chance to annoy a Weasley was like a prize. 

But it depended on which one it was, of course. It couldn't have been the Weasley twins, Gred and Feorge, was it? No, no, it was Fred and George, that's right. And it wasn't Potty's friend Weasel. If it was, then he would have just left as soon as he saw that Draco was the one in the compartment. 

Then which one was it? There weren't any more kids from the Weasley clan that he'd known, were there? Oh, of course. How could he forget the Little Weasel, what was her name… Ginny! 

"So Little Weasel… How's life treatin' ya?" Draco asked in his usual drawl while smirking. 

Ginny didn't want to be in a compartment with Draco Malfoy. It was his father's fault that she was the way she was now. But that didn't really have anything to do with Malfoy, so she could at least try to tolerate him for the train ride. Hey, it was better then being around the dream team.

Ginny smirked a smirk that almost resembled Draco's before answering, "Like a bitch. You?" she asked in a fake curious voice. 

Draco couldn't believe the way she sounded. It was true he had only bothered to torture her, her first through third years. After that, it was as if she was never there. But she had never sounded like _that _before. She talked as if life was some kind of joke and that she didn't care. He liked it better, but it just didn't suit her for some reason. 

"Oh the usual. You know being alone and not cared about, nothing new. Except for the fact that I got Voldemort caught and now he's dead." Draco said flatly but still in his usual drawl. He expected to here her say something like _'Wow… That was you?' _But she didn't say anything and Draco found himself growing impatient and looked up at her. 

He looked up and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. That couldn't have been Ginny Weasley, could it? She was so beautiful that it just couldn't have been her. But it was, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. 

She wore a denim jean skirt with dark fuchsia feathers hanging from the bottom. They were tight around her hips and showed nice curves. She also wore a plain colored tube top that matched the feathers at the bottom of her skirt, and like her skirt, again feathers hung down covering part of the skin that was her lower torso. He noted that her belly button, which was quite cute, just showed through the feathers. 

He stopped looking at her body and looked at her face completely. Her hair was, just as he thought, auburn red, and it went down to her mid-back. Her lips were full and their fair rosy red matched her slightly colored cheeks. And her eyes, which looked through thick black lashes, were an ice blue so light that they almost looked transparent. But he noticed that they were in pain too, and her knuckles were turning white from her clenched fists. 

He quickly composed himself and stopped staring. He regained his usual facial expression and decided to ask her what the bloody hell was wrong.

"Hey Weasel, everything okay?" he quirked an eyebrow in her direction. She looked up but she seemed to be lost somewhere. It was like she couldn't even see him.

***Flash Back***

_Ginny was walking around the halls of Hogwarts School, yet again. Only something was different. She was seeing thing from a slanted view and had to look up at everything. She looked down at her hands and found that they were too small to be her actual hands. Then realization hit her. She was herself as a first year student again, which meant she had been lost in one of her **memories**. _

_Ginny continued to walk down the hall she was walking down and stopped. This was the worst memory of them all, the time when she was first brought into the chamber. But as she stopped, she felt something enter her. It was like a spirit floating in through your mouth and just taking complete control over you. So she began walking again._

_As she got nearer to the sink, which hid the entrance to the chamber, she tried to fight against it. She tried to jerk backwards and to just plain run away, but nothing worked and soon she was being sucked into the slimy pipe. She felt her head hit something and she was knocked unconscious. _

_When Ginny woke up she was lying right where Tom Riddle was standing. She again tried to get away quickly, but she couldn't move. She became even more scared and tried to scream for help, but no one heard her. _

_"Child, no one can hear you. There is no use in fighting it, this is what your destiny was." Tom said in a hissing sort of tone._

_Ginny glared her best glare, which back then wasn't all that good, and spoke, "What do you mean this was my destiny. My destiny was to die before I start my life?" she replied meekly. Tom paid not attention to her scared voice and started to explain:_

_"Child, do you not wonder why your wand hold the element that Slytherin's usually hold?" he asked in an annoyed voice. Ginny still stared in wonder, even though she had lived this moment seven times before, "What element are you talking about?" she asked still in a meek voice. _

_Tom just smirked, "The heart cord of a dragon, Child. Just about every person with that element inside of his or her wands is or was in Slytherin. Maybe you… were supposed to be in Slytherin. Then without knowing, you convinced the sorting hat to put you in Gryffindor to save your family's reputation."_

_Ginny's eyes widened as Tom stepped closer to her. He was standing just in front of her when he yanked her up. "Do not fight this Child, this is what was meant for you. Do not fight it." Tom said just as he grabbed her by her shoulders tightly._

_"No let me go!" Ginny wailed as loud as she could, "No! Stop it, get off of me, now!" _

_Ginny continued to struggle for what seemed like hours, but she knew it had only bin about three minutes. But she continued to struggle and tried to fight the pain as Tom sucked the life right out of her. It was no use though and Ginny could feel herself slipping. Finally the pain stopped as she found death was near, and she wasn't scared at all. But just as she was about to slip completely she heard a voice saying her name._

_"Ginny…Ginny… Ginny… _WEASEL!"

Draco shouted just as Ginny was jolted back into reality. She was panting and she could tell that she was going to be dizzy if she stood up. She moaned and started to massage her temples. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Weasel? Are you in need of medical help or something?" Draco asked as he sat back down as if not caring if she was in pain. Ginny looked over to him and glared her mildly fierce glares at him. "It's all your fault." She said flatly while leaning down trying to compose herself. 

Draco scowled. Why did he even bother to see if she was okay? And how did she get off telling him it was his fault? He hadn't done anything and she wasn't going to blame it on him. "What are you talking about Weasel? I didn't even touch you. How is it my fault that you spaced out like _that_?" he asked in an angry and annoyed tone of voice. 

Ginny shook her head with her hand over her forehead, "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have told you anything." She said while muttering things to herself in between talking. She then looked up at him and sighed, "Okay look it wasn't really your fault. You said something and it messes me up sometime to remember the _thing_…" Ginny trailed off looking out the window with a new scowl on her face. Why did she have to tell him? She could have just said 'Screw you Malfoy' and it would have been over. But of course she had to open her big mouth, and he wasn't going to leave her alone until he knew that _she_, Virginia Ann Weasley, opened the chamber of secrets. 

Draco sat there looking at Ginny for a few moments. She looked so scared or surprised. He couldn't put his finger on her emotion right that minute; it was too hard to tell. He continued to look at her, as she looked out the window, and he suddenly felt that pain in his chest again. He tried to pay no mind to it and figure out what was wrong with the Weasel, but the more he looked at her, the stronger the pain got. 

He stopped looking at her and calmed himself with a few even breaths and the pain subsided. "Oh, and what _thing _would that be, Weasel?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face. He sat and waited for her to answer, but she didn't. So again he looked up at her only this time she didn't look spaced out, she looked pissed.

"Why do you care, you bouncing ferret? And even if you did really care then: It's none of your god damn business!" Ginny yelled and stood up quickly. She found her usual self, right before she spilled to Malfoy thank goodness. She knew that she had to get out though, or else there would still be a chance of her telling him. 

Draco looked up at her with an amused face and chuckled a bit. He was about to make a snide remark when a stinging feeling in his face snapped him out of his 'This is quite entertaining' mode. He raised his hand and felt the spot that was stinging, which was on the left side of his face. He looked up at the little weasel and she still looked pissed, but he didn't say anything. He just watched her turn around and mutter something that sounded like 'Jackass', before she exited the compartment. 

Draco sat there for about a minute before he came back. His usual sneer was back on his face, only it was worse then usual. He was going to get that girl for slapping him, and then she'd know to show him some respect. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Later, Before the Feast 

@Normal POV@

Ginny had cooled down after she was back in her old Hogwarts dorm. It wasn't her favorite place at Hogwarts but it still held _some _comfort to her. She didn't know what it was but she really liked being at Hogwarts, except for the fact that the _thing _happened there.

Ginny sat down on a big couch in the common room and felt herself begin to fall asleep. She didn't feel much like going to the feast, and she thought that maybe if she went to sleep she would miss it. So without any more thought, Ginny fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Ginny woke up she noticed that she didn't miss the feast. In fact there were still a few people getting ready for it in the common room. She sighed and got up. She hurriedly straightened her feathers and rushed out of the room. She waved goodbye to the fat lady and slowed down as she got into the main halls.

Ginny silently waved to all of the pictures that became her only friends over her years at Hogwarts. They had comforted her and encouraged her, and they were alone all the time; like her. So every now and then she would sneak out and night and pay them visits one bye one. No one knew, maybe with the exception of Dumbledore, about her friendship with the paintings. It was their little secret. 

Just as Ginny waved to the picture of the woman standing in the snow, she felt someone grip her from behind and cover her mouth. She wasn't going to scream any way, she was just going to elbow the person in the gut then step on their foot and high tail her little ass out of the hall. But she stopped suddenly wanting to know who it was for a reason unknown to her. She smirked behind the person's hand right before she bit it _really _hard.

"Jesus Christ, Weasel that hurt!" Draco shouted while cradling his hand. He had followed the Weasel to talk some sense into her, but he didn't plan on getting bitten or having rabies for that matter. 

"Humph, Well you could have just said 'Hey I need to talk to you', instead of jumping out of the shadows and grabbing me. Gees, what if you didn't get to cover my mouth soon enough and I yelled rape. Then you'd be in deep shit, wouldn't ya?" Ginny smirked at his dumb struck face and continued. "Well ferret boy, what-" Ginny was then cut off by Draco grabbing her by her arms and slamming her up against the wall. She was about to yell at him, but he cut her off.

"Weasel, didn't your mother ever teach you to respect others? Especially people who have a higher status then you?" he smirked at her frowning face and tightened his grip a bit. "Do you understand me Weasel?" he asked in an uncaring tone of voice.

Ginny fought back the urge to laugh _very _loudly and placed her hands over his. She looked up and him and smiled a cruel looking smile as he fingernails dug deep into his skin. Ginny watched him flinch and took her opportunity. She grabbed one of his arms, turned him around so he was facing her back and did what she intended to do in the first place. She elbowed him and then stepped on his foot, and then she began to run down the hall. But she stopped about twelve feet away from him.

"Oh Ferret Boy!" she said in a singsong. "Thanks for the watch." She smirked and then shook something silver that was dangling from her right hand, and sure enough it was Draco's watch he had been wearing. Ginny smirked at his confused face before running down the hallway.

When she had reached the great hall just about everyone was seated. She paid no mind and quickly ran over to the Gryffindor table. When she reached the table she jumped over and landed on it and slid the rest of her way down to her seat. She looked up at everyone staring at her and glared causing them to look away.

Yup, this year was going to be different. It was going to be a lot more interesting then before. And maybe, just maybe there would be a happy ending this time.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N: This chapter wasn't that long either. I was planning on making it 17 pages long, but then it would be all outta wack so I have to do things in order. Sorry if it wasn't long enough. Well please review and I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
